Edward Mason And the Vampire school
by A Rarity in Life
Summary: Harry Potter with Twilight characters. Watch as Edward Mason goes to Hogwarts School of Magic and Gifts. I do not own the characters
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

THE BOY WHO Lived

Mr. Tanner And Mrs. Tanner, of number twenty- four, Cullen Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Tanner was the director of a business called Rarity, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Tanner was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Tanners had a small son called Fred and in their opinion there was no better boy anywhere.

The Tanners had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Masons. Mrs. Mason was Mrs. Tanner's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Tanner pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as untannerish as it was possible to be. The Tanners shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Masons arrived in the street. The Tanners knew that the Masons had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Masons away; they didn't want Fred mixing with a child like that.

When Mr. And Mrs. Tanner woke up on the dull, gray Monday our story begins, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Tanner hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Tanner gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Fred into his high chair.

None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.

At half past six, Mr. Tanner picked up his bag, pecked Mrs. Tanner on the cheek, and tried to kiss Fred good-bye but missed, because Fred was now having a tantrum and throwing his oatmeal at the walls. "Little tyke, " chortled Mr. Tanner as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number twenty-four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a rabbit reading a map. For a second, Mr. Tanner didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a spotted rabbit standing on the corner of Cullen Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Tanner blinked and stared at the rabbit. It stared back. As Mr. Tanner drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the rabbit in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Cullen Drive - no, looking at the sign; rabbits couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Tanner gave himself a little shake and put the rabbit out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in top-hats. Mr. Tanner couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Tanner was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an neon-green top-hat! The nerve of him!


	2. Chapter 2

But then its truck Mr. Tanner that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Tanner arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Wound to the Mr. Tanner always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed openmouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Tanner, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy him a bun from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. These bunches were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"The Masons, that's right, that's what I heard-"E

yes, their son, Edward- "

Mr. Tanner stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... No, he was being stupid. Mason wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Mason who had a son called Edward. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Edward. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Edmond. Or Eddie. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Tanner; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... But all the same, those people in cloaks…


End file.
